This invention relates generally to the field of vehicle disabling systems responsive to remote radio transmission signals for the purpose of preventing unauthorized operation of the vehicle in the event of a theft or carjacking. More particularly, the invention relates to such systems which utilize a radio receiver to activate means to interrupt a required operative system of the vehicle. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such systems which interrupt a required electrical circuit and are adapted to connect to said circuit through the standard fuse box.
Remotely controlled vehicle disabling systems are known in the art. For example, Thompson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,353 teaches a fuel line shunting device which is mechanically incorporated into the fuel line of a vehicle. In response to a remote radio signal, the fuel line is blocked and the fuel is diverted to a dump line. Buck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,528 teaches a system where the disabling signal is a code related to the vehicle license plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,728 to Pagliaroli et al. shows a complicated system incorporating an outgoing theft signal from the vehicle with the disabling circuitry connected to multiple circuitry within the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,902 to Kalail, St. et al. shows a complicated system requiring a microprocessor and disabling or enabling the vehicle based on clock time. Inubushi in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,201 teaches a system utilizing two cellular phones, with the disabling circuitry connected to the cellular phone in the vehicle.
The known systems for remote disabling of a vehicle by reception of a radio transmission are typically overly complicated and require special installation in the vehicle. Some require that they be activated each time the vehicle is used. This has a direct effect on consumer acceptance and use, as the high cost of a complicated system, the cost of installation, the necessity for delivery of the vehicle to experts for installation and the necessity to arm the system every time it is to be utilized will negatively impact the consumer's perception of the value of the product. There is a need therefore for a remote vehicle disabling system which is effective, yet remains low cost and can be installed by the consumer as an after-market product. Additionally, many of the known systems disable the vehicle for only short periods of time, or can be reactivated by knowledgeable thieves, which defeats the goal of rapid recovery of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle disabling system which is activated by radio wave transmission, such that the owner can activate the disabling system by remote means as simple as placing a telephone call, where the activation requires a password or personal identification number in addition to the standard seven digit telephone number to prevent accidental disabling of the vehicle by wrong numbers. It is a further object to provide such a system where the system is self-contained and can be easily installed by the consumer by connection to the standard fuse box of the vehicle. It is a still further object to provide such a system where the system is of relatively low cost and simple in operation. It is a still further object to provide such a system where the consumer can choose or vary the particular vehicle operative system interrupted, such that it will not be readily apparent to the car thief that a disabling device is in operation. It is a still further object to provide as part of the system a disabling mechanism containing a component which must be replaced in order to operate the vehicle after it has been disabled, and to construct the disabling mechanism such that replacement of the component without resetting the system will result in the vehicle being disabled again shortly thereafter replacement.